The Notebook
by Alaska Shunnie
Summary: Roy gives Riza something that can change their lives. Royai. R&R, please. 'The truth, Riza, was it you who taught me to love.'


_**The Notebook**_

"I already told you, sir. I don't want to listen." The blonde said for the first time on the last three minutes.

"Please, Riza. Just hear want I want to tell you." Roy tried in every possible way to convince her to listen to him.

"Alright." She sighed, defeated. "Come in, Colonel."

The black haired man entered the woman's apartment. He never had been there before. After all, he never had something so important to be talked about that couldn't be done within the headquarters' walls, or simply in the car.

Roy gasped. Truly, it's really important. This conversation would change both lives. Of course, just if she allowed this fact.

"So, what you want from me?" Riza said.

"I want you to give me a chance." Roy paused, and looked directly into the confused and red Lieutenant' eyes. "I know what everyone thinks of me, and I want to prove I'm not like that, but I need you to give me a chance.

"And how you want me to believe that?"

Mustang sighed, not unnoticed by the blonde, and lowered his head. He took a small notebook from his coat pocket and handed it to his friend. After that, he gave her a sweet kiss on her forehead, and whispered in her ear to read. Then, he turned to leave.

Riza flushed a little with her old friend's act. When he left her apartment, she locked the door and sat on the makeshift couch. Makeshift 'cause her apartment was still full of boxes. Since her return to Central City, she had no time to fix it. She opened the book at any page, and found a small text. There wasn't some text, as it was about they childhood' memory.

**Sou eu que vou seguir você**

_I'm going to follow you_

**Do primeiro rabisco até o bê-á-bá**

_The first scribble to the bê-á-bá_

**Em todos os desenhos**

_In all designs_

**Coloridos vou estar**

_I will be colored_

**A casa, a montanha, duas nuvens no céu**

_The house, the mountain, two clouds in the sky_

**E um sol a sorrir no papel**

_And a smiling sun on paper_

"_Riza!" A little Roy shouted for his friend, as he reckless entered the Hawkeye-sensei's house._

"_What's__up__, Leroy?" __The__little__ girl __responses__, __smiling__ for __him__. __"Glad you come back home, I was missing you."_

"_Here, what I promised." The black haired said, flushing a little._

_He took out a black box, and showed her._

"_What's__that__, Royie?" __Her red eyes_ _were bright with curiosity._

"_My promise. Remember that I said we'll stay together forever?"_

"_Yes, but-"_

_So, Roy opened the box, cutting her off. The blonde knew what it was._

_It was an engagement ring. _

"_I know it's a little old, but this ring is a family heirloom." Mustang paused, as if to encourage himself. "Marry me, Riizie?"_

---------------

Riza woke up frightened. She didn't realize that she fall asleep. Why she had dreamed about it, and just now?

Oh, sure. Roy's text. It's about this day.

She continued to turn the pages. Truly, it was Colonel's 'confident', since Maes' death – at least, she thought so.

She also found a sheet with a huge 'Marry me, Riizie?' written on it. Hawkeye put herself up on an impulse, picked up a jacket and left her home running.

**Sou eu que vou ser seu colega**

_I'm going to be your colleague_

**Seus problemas ajudar a resolver**

_Your__ help to solve __problems_

**Te acompanhar nas provas bimestrais**

_I follow the bimonthly test_

**Você vai ver**

_You'll see_

**Serei de você confidente fiel**

_I'll__be__faithful__confident_

**Se seu pranto molhar meu papel**

_If your tears wet my paper_

"_Grandma?" A Roy, of about nine years was running the house. "Where are you?"_

"_I'm here, darling." An elderly replied, smiling sweetly. __"__What__happened__, Roy?"_

"_Grandma, help me to choose a ring?"_

"_For __who__, __sweetheart__?"_

"_To Riizie."_

"_Oh, your sensei' daughter? But why you want to give her a ring?"_

"_It's because of a promise. We promised that we'll be together forever."_

_The old lady smiled. "So, you want her to be your wife?" __Roy flushed, and nodded. Then, she continued. "I've a ring that I got from your grandpa, and it's a family heirloom. Give it to her. I'm sure she'll love it."_

_The little boy hugged her, happy. "Thank you, grandma!"_

---------------

Roy woke up on an impulse and sat on the bed. There was so much time he didn't remember about this day. Perhaps, it was just because he gave to Riza his notebook.

The only one thing he was sure was that he wanted her to read. Oh and how he wanted.

Then, he heard someone knocking on his door.

**Sou eu que vou ser seu amigo**

_I'm going to be your friend_

**Vou lhe dar abrigo**

_I'll give you shelter_

**Se você quiser**

_If you want_

**Quando surgirem seus primeiros raios de mulher**

_Where there are rays of his first wife_

**A vida se abrirá num feroz carrossel**

_Life will open in a fierce carousel_

**E você vai rasgar meu papel**

_And you'll tear my paper_

Riza didn't know exactly what she was doing there. She just knew she needed to talk to him.

"Riizie?" Roy seemed startled to see her there at that time. "Come in."

"Sorry to come now, but I really need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About this." She told him, showing the notebook.

"Do you read?"

Riza nodded. "I remembered about our promise."

"That's good, but-"

"Sorry. I really forget about this." She said, cutting him off again. "But I want to know why now."

Roy smirked. "I knew that sooner or later I would have to talk to you about it. I bet you want to know why I did this, don't you." She nodded. "So, lemme tell you."

**O que está escrito em mim**

_What is written on me_

**Comigo ficará guardado**

_Me will be saved_

**Se lhe dá prazer**

_If you enjoy_

**A vida segue sempre em frente**

_Life goes ahead_

**O que se há de fazer**

_What can you do_

"The truth," Roy started "is that I know what everyone thinks about me. They think I'm a womanizer who can't really fall in love with someone. And that's not true, you know. The proof is this notebook. It's every word you read. Yes, I can love.

"Want more proofs that everything you read? Riizie, I can't get you out of my head. And it's like that since I met you, when you were five. I think I fall for you when I first saw you."

"You're the only one who I can imagine living by my side. I think… or rather, I'm sure I only get out with several women to try to put on my head you won't be mine. Unless you've changed your mind, of course. But if isn't that, Rii, what can I do?

"Roy, this notebook-" She hissed, as he paused.

"I have it since I met you. And I write since the day I first spoke with you."

"But why would you-"

He cut her off again. "The truth, Riza, was it you who taught me to love."

He told her, and then gave her a sweet kiss on her lips.

**Só peço a você um favor**

_Only ask you a favor_

**Se puder**

_If you can_

**Não me esqueça num canto qualquer**

_Don't forget me in a corner_

When the alarm tang next morning, Roy found himself lying on the couch with Riza in her lap.

"Riizie?" He nudged her. "It's time."

"Really Leroy?" She morning. "I don't want to go to work…

"Do you prefer staying here?"

"Sure, but-"

"So, we'll stay here. I'll call and tell the guys you're off and I forgot to tell." Roy paused. "And, Ri…"

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"

**A/N:** So, I got it? I really liked that song. Despite the music not really be combined, I guess. Well, it was a gift for my friend, Suyuki. Do you like it? I'm so sorry about the mistakes, it's just 'cause my beta is with some problems, and she can't help me at this moment. So, if you read and found some error, please tell me.


End file.
